


Three's Company

by Bleeding_Heart_14



Category: Family Guy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Baby, Bisexual, Blow Jobs, Brian/Jasper Shipping, Crying, Doggy Style, Dogs, Gay, M/M, Not Cousins, Oral Sex, Questioning, Sex, Spanking, Two Chapters, humping, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Heart_14/pseuds/Bleeding_Heart_14
Summary: One peaceful night when the Griffin family is away, Brian looks to spend some personal time with his boyfriend Jasper. That is until one jealous baby decides to interfere, which only leads to anger, conflict, and sex.





	1. Jasper

_This is it, Brian. You've rehearsed this five times already, you know what to do._

With an exaggerated yawn, Brian extended his arm behind Jasper's head. Jasper looked at the arm and paw now draped around his shoulder, releasing a sigh. "Quite a smooth move, honey," he said jokingly. 

"Can't blame me for trying, though," Brian replied with a warm smile, making Jasper laugh once more. "As you can tell, I've been practicing," Brian added.

Brian always longed for the nights when the family was out of town and he could finally have alone time with Jasper. The first time Jasper came over for the evening Brian got nothing but awkward glances from Peter and Lois. This only led to awkward small talk and it did not lead to and no action between him and Jasper at all. But the quiet nights with no one around were the nights to remember. Brian turned to Jasper with a warm smile and place a kiss on his cheek.

Meanwhile, watching from the top of the stairs, Stewie had to keep himself from vomiting at the displays coming from the couch. He couldn't help but sneer as he gripped Rupert closer to his chest. "Look at them, Rupert, it's disgusting. It's bad enough having one dog in the house, and that's enough." Stewie paused to look down to his teddy bear, listening to his inaudible reply. "What!? Of course I'm not jealous, don't say stupid things, Rupert, it doesn't suit you. What would I be jealous of, anyway?" With another pause, Stewie shook his head. "No, Rupert, I don't have feelings for Brian. I'm only upset because that physical manifestation of a dog whistle is always here, spreading his gayness all over the place. It's annoying!……..No _you're_ gay! Shut up!" 

Carelessly dragging his bear down the stairs with him, Stewie entered the living room and gave Brian the largest fake smile he could muster. "Hey, Bri and the other one! What are you up to?" 

"Oh, uh, hey Stewie. I thought you were asleep. Did we wake you?" Brian asked.

"No, not at all, the Italian family next door having their nightly drunken pasta fight woke me up. Nice to see you, Jake!" Stewie said with a sarcastic wave to Jasper.

"Erm, my name's Jasper, Stewie. We've met a few times before…" Jasper replied.

"He knows your name, Jasper, he's just being annoying. What do you want, Stewie?" Brian asked impatiently.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to spend some quality time with my two favorite dogs in the world!" With a bright smile Stewie made his way onto the couch next to Brian. "Hope you don't mind if I just squeeze in right here. So! What are we watching?"

"Sex and the City!" Jasper replied gleefully.

"…I'd make a gay stereotype joke right about now but I'm pretty sure you just did it for me," Stewie mumbled. He then turned to Brian and put out his lower lip; something he knew Brian couldn't say no to. "Brian, would you be a lamb and get me a glass of water from the kitchen, please?" he asked.

"Can't you get it yourself?" Brian retorted, even more annoyed at this. _What is this little brat up to?_

"But I can't reach the faucet, Brian, you know that!" he persisted. 

Brian sighed, seeing that Stewie was not someone he could win in an argument with. "Fine, Stewie. You can have water and one episode with us and it's back to bed with you." With a huff Brian got up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen. Jasper's gaze couldn't help but follow Brian's butt and tail out the room. He smiled with a sigh at the sight. Of course, Stewie noticed this as well.

"We had kids, you know."

Confused, Jasper looked down to the baby beside him. "What was that?" 

"Kids. Brian and I had kids together," Stewie explained, trying to keep his smugness to a minimum.

"Really? How, uh…how did that work?" Jasper questioned.

"Oh you know, love, undying friendship, an artificially created uterus, the usual," he explained simply. "But you know what that means, right?"

"No, what?" Jasper asked innocently.

"It means that Brian is MINE!" Stewie screamed with a sudden burst of rage. "SO KEEP YOUR FILTHY GAY PAWS OFF HIM, GOT IT!?"

With tears quickly springing from his eyes as Jasper ran from the couch with loud sobs erupting from him. Brian, rushing in from the kitchen to investigate the shouting, watched in confusion as Jasper ran up the stairs, holding his face in his paws. A fire of rage filled him, glaring over at Stewie.

"What the HELL did you do!?" Brian yelled at the child.

"What!? I was making sure that mutt knew his place!" Stewie yelled back defensively.

"God, what the hell is wrong you!?" Brian shouted, quickly following Jasper up the stairs. With a slight tinge of worry Stewie looked down the Rupert, his head tilted in his usual apathy. "Brian seemed really upset, Rupert. I didn't go too far, did I? Of course I didn't; someone needed to keep Jasper's dirty paws off of Brian!" The baby sat with a thump onto the couch. "I mean, I only said those things because…because I just feel so…" The child looked down, closing his eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

**********

Brian knocked lightly on the master bedroom door, behind it coming Jasper's loud crying. "Jasper? It's me, Brian. Can I come in please?" he called. After a moment and a fairly loud sniffle, the door opened to reveal a sad and disheveled Jasper. A couple un-wiped tears were left abandoned on his cheeks. Brian softly placed his palm on Jasper's cheek, wiping them away. "Jasper, what happened down there? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm _not_ ok, Brian!" Jasper snapped. He quickly turned away, heading over to the bed and sitting down furiously. "Stewie said very hurtful, unwarranted things to me!"

"Look, I'm really sorry about Stewie," Brian began, sitting down on next to Jasper. "He's kind of a selfish brat. He doesn't know how to control himself sometimes. Trust me, I'll talk to him about it and make him apologize."

"I don't need an apology," Jasper mumbled.

"What? Why not?"

"I need the truth," he finished, looking into Brian's eyes. His gaze was filled with anger, and at the same time, sadness.

"The truth? About what?" Brian stammered.

"Stewie said…..he said that you and him had…kids together…is that true, Brian?" he asked, fearfully quiet.

Brian was at a loss for words. If he was honest with himself, Brian had totally forgotten the incident of Stewie's pregnancy; he had successfully repressed it until this point. Brian wanted to reply truthfully, but he didn't quite know how to explain such a screwed up event to begin with.

"It…it's true, in a very, uh…technical sense," Brian began. Jasper's gaze held true, making Brian gulp. "A while ago, Stewie created a machine that used my DNA to impregnate him without my knowledge. It was a disaster and a total mistake," he explained.

"But…why'd he do it? That seems like a crazy thing to do," Jasper asked.

"He did it because he felt like I was drifting away with my own personal life, so instead of talking to me about it like a normal human being, the little shit went and made himself pregnant so we'd be forced to be together," Brian answered, fully confused with the words exiting his mouth. Jasper, however, was quite silent at this. Brian looked to him for some emotional indication, but found none. "Are you ok, Jasper? I know, it's a bit much, but…"

"He said that because he had your kids that you were his," Jasper interrupted with a mumble. 

"But…that's crazy, Jasper, I just—"

"Is it, Brian?" Jasper said, the tears beginning to roll once more. "Are you even listening to yourself? Stewie made himself pregnant with YOUR children, and yet you still are friends with him! Why? What reason would you possibly have to continue associating with that crazy baby!?" 

Brian's mouth opened to answer, but quickly shut. He hated to admit it, but it was quite irrational of Stewie to impregnate himself. God knows why Brian continued to even talk to Stewie after the incident.

"It's because…Stewie is very important to me, and part of me understands why he did what he did. It may not seem like it, but he did it out of love for…for me, I guess. And I know how that sounds, especially to you, but Jasper," Brian paused to take a step towards Jasper, who could feel Brian's warm breath on his neck, "I love you. Stewie can throw as many fits as he wants, hell, he can get himself pregnant again, but those things can never take me away from you."

Brian slowly placed a hand around Jasper's lower back, barely brushing against his jean-covered ass. He was so close to Jasper their lips were practically touching. "Is that good enough for you?" he whispered.

"…prove it," Jasper whispered anxiously. With a sudden grasp, Jasper yanked Brian by the hips to him, locking lips forcefully. Jasper kissed Brian with all his might; with ease Jasper's tongue shoved through Brian's teeth. Brian felt the presence wrestling with his tongue and played with it as well. As they continued to kiss, Brian felt his body naturally begin to grind against Jasper, rubbing his own hardening cock against the one he felt in Jasper's jean shorts. 

"Take off your shorts," Brian huffed, breaking the kiss. Jasper smiled seductively and nodded. He began by discarding his pink tank top messily, tossing it the floor. An idea popped into his head, and Jasper held up a finger to Brian, who nodded and waited patiently. He watched Jasper, now only wearing his unbuttoned shorts, climb onto the bed, get to his knees with his back to Brian. "Maybe you'd like to help me get these off?" Jasper offered, looking over his shoulder.

Brian nodded, gazing lustfully at the dog's body, down to his ass, which was begging to have its full, plump cheeks released from their prison. He climbed onto the bed, on his knees as well, and gripped the shorts by the waist. He slowly pulled them down, revealing Jasper's luscious ass before him. Brian couldn't help but lick his lips, eyeing his prey greedily. With little hesitation Brian shoved Jasper's back so that he was on his hands and knees, proudly displaying his white ass. Brian leaned down and softly kissed each cheek before diving face-first into his crack, making Jasper shudder from the sensation of Brian's tongue going full force on him. "Brian…" he moaned, "y-y-yes…"

Like the dog he was Brian lapped at Jasper's rim, getting it ready for what they both knew was coming next. Brian shoved his tongue in and out of Jasper's ass, practically fucking him with it. Jasper hummed softly, enjoying the sensation. Just as his hole became nice and wet, Brian withdrew his mouth and straightened his back. As his left paw slowly stroked his own rock-hard member, he used the other to slap Jasper's behind, smiling as he watched his jello-like cheeks jiggle ever so slightly. Brian grabbed Jasper's hips and pressed the head of his cock against Jasper's hole. "You want proof? Here's your proof." With a growing force, Brian shoved his dick into Jasper, making him moan loudly. At this point Brian couldn't care if Stewie was trying to sleep or not; all that mattered was fucking Jasper like no tomorrow.

Brian moaned softly, enjoying the sensation of Jasper's warm ass gripping tightly to his cock. With a grunt he slowly pulled out, and thrust deep into the other dog. Brian's speed only increased as his thrusts buried his cock deeper into Jasper's behind. With each thud Jasper grunted with pleasure. "Uhn…please Brian, fuck me harder…" Jasper begged.

Who was Brian to say no? In and out, Brian's girthy cock only swelled larger as he was practically pounding Jasper with every muscle he could. "That hard enough, bitch?" Brian grunted. For some reason, Jasper loved when Brian talked harsh and dirty. Brian had a little trouble to begin, but after some practice, the filthy words emptied from Brian's mouth like a river. Brian leaned down and pressed his mouth against Jasper's neck, sloppily kissing and sucking it simultaneously. "Oh yeah, right there…" Jasper whispered. Brian continued to kiss the neck underneath his lips as it rocked back and forth from Brian's hips slamming into Jasper's ass.

Suddenly, Jasper reached behind him and grabbed Brian behind his thigh. Using this new leverage, Jasper erected his back so that he was kneeling upright. Brian took this sign to switch things up. His pounding actions soon turned into waves. His hips moved like water; the new position letting him sink deep into his partner. Brian could tell he was close, his cock was practically begging to erupt. _Not yet,_ Brian thought. With a nod Brian reached around Jasper and grabbed his solid penis and began to jerk it smoothly yet quickly. Jasper whined with great volume. "Oh, BRIAN! YES!"

A wave of euphoric warmth came over Brian as he practically let his body take total control, his will utterly useless. His body writhed against Jasper as every single sensation became magnified. His hand, having a mind of its own by now, moved down Jasper's shaft and gripped his heavy furry testicles. Brian cupped them in his hand and squeezed gently. This action sent Jasper into a frenzy. The dog cried out loudly as his cock fired off like a gun, spraying his cum onto the bed. As Jasper continued to orgasm, he yanked Brian by the neck to kiss him. Their tongues met once more as Jasper's cock dripped its last remaining semen onto the sheets. Jasper was breathing heavily, which only made Brian more hot and heavy. "I'm guessing someone still has a little left to go?" Jasper whispered. Brian nodded as he pulled out his cock. The shaft was slathered in precum. Jasper turned to him and lightly shoved his chest so he lay flat on his back. "Let Mama take care of this for you," Jasper said with a wink.

"I'm not sure, Jasper, I'm pretty close already—AH!" Brian was cut short as his cock was suddenly surrounded by Jasper's mouth and tongue. Brian instinctually thrusted his hips, going deep into Jasper's mouth. Jasper pulled off for only a quick moment to say, "Don't worry, I won't be long." He then sank down and took the entire length of Brian's moist erection into his mouth once more. As Jasper gripped it with one hand and stroked it, he moved his head up and down as well. Brian moaned loudly; he couldn't control his hand before it grabbed the top of Jasper's head and shoved it down over his full cock. Brian's eyes squinted shut as cum began to spew out of his dick. He shuddered and thrusted his hips into Jasper's mouth, who had no choice but to gulp and swallow each wave of Brian's tremendous load. As the stream of cum petered out, Jasper withdrew his mouth and licked his lips sloppily, enjoying every drop of Brian's seed stuck on his tongue.

Jasper smiled to himself, seeing he did a satisfactory job, judging by Brian's closed eyes and heavy breaths. Jasper leaned down to place a soft his on Brian's limp but still chubby cock, as it flopped to its side, drenched in its own cum. Jasper crawled up the bed and lay by his partner, cuddling himself under Brian's chin. "Well _that_ was all the proof I needed," he said, panting as well. Jasper inhaled deeply, enjoying Brian's husky after-sex scent. Then, a thought popped into his head. "So…what are you gonna do about Stewie?"

Brian opened his eyes at this, furrowing his brow. _What AM I gonna do about him? For a while there I totally forgot Stewie existed. The little brat probably isn't even sorry about what he said. But…then again…_

"I dunno, Jasper," Brian said. "I'll…I'll probably just take care of it in the morning."

"But we left him downstairs. Doesn't he need help to get into his bed?" Jasper asked, concerned.

Brian shook his head. "Nah, he knows how to get it open from the outside, but getting it to close again is a problem in itself," he answered, strangely relaxed. Brian kissed Jasper on the forehead lightly, stroking the back of his partner's neck. "All I wanna do tonight is be here with you. Does that sound ok?"

Jasper smiled warmly and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds perfect." Jasper then leaned up so he could kiss Brian fully on his lips before snuggling back by his side. "I love you, Brian."

Brian looked down at Jasper with a soft gaze. _Stewie is probably never gonna forgive me for this. God knows why he's being so possessive of me. He's never cared about me before, or at least he's never shown it. He can just be so brash sometimes, it drives me crazy…but, maybe…maybe he's just…scared? Is that the right word for it?…_

"I love you too, Jasper."


	2. Stewie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian decides to settle his feelings for Stewie once and for all, which leads to a rather steamy yet heartfelt discussion.

Brian's eyes were dry and aching. They hadn't been closed for what seemed like hours. He lay semi-uncomfortably under the covers next to Jasper, lying there in a comatose state. He couldn't get Stewie off his mind, no matter how hard he tried. In the darkness Jasper lay sound asleep a few inches away from him. The only sound in the room came from the patter of rain on the window falling gently from the night sky.

_It's now or never, Brian. This needs to happen. You can't just ignore Stewie like this._

Brian had been trying to give himself the nerve to actually get out of bed and talk to Stewie for quite a while now, but to no avail. Every time he tried to get his muscles in action and physically move himself, something held him pinned down. Whether it was fear or avoiding the issue, Brian couldn't tell. After a pause, Brian looked down to his side to Jasper. He lay on his side turned away from Brian. In the moonlight fading in from the watery window Brian could make out Jasper's curvy outline under the blanket. In the quiet moments like this was when Brian felt he could really be alone with Jasper; not a soul in the world to interrupt.

Except Stewie, that it.

_He's your friend. And he's probably worried that you hate him or something for yelling at Jasper. He might be a little shit, but he deserves kindness. You can do this, Brian._

With a whisper of a sigh, Brian edged his body towards the side of the bed, careful not to wake Jasper. After creeping along for centimeters at a time, Brian managed to silently remove the blanket, freeing himself from the bed. He stood up, gave his back a quick stretch, and exited the room. Out in the hallway Brian could barely see a thing. The inky darkness was never ending, except for a beckoning yellow light fading out of Stewie's room, clearly his nightlight. _Good, he knows how to plug that damn thing in himself._

Brian came up close to Stewie's door and placed a paw on it, but did not open it. Doubts and second thoughts fired rapidly through his brain, but Brian quickly shook them away. With a nod of determination, he slowly pushed open the door, entering Stewie's room. Sure enough, Stewie lay sound asleep in his crib. The side cages of the crib were left down towards the ground like Brian had predicted. The dog walked to the crib slowly and looked down at the baby lying in it. Stewie's eyes were closed softly, his mouth hanging open just slightly. To Brian, it was quite rare to see Stewie in such a calm state. It was a nice change of scenery from Stewie's usual rants and schemes. Seeing Stewie so silent it almost felt abnormal.

_He always did look pretty cute in that light blue onsie he wears to bed._

Brian slowly moved his hand and stroked Stewie's cheek lightly with his paw, shaking his head. No matter how many times Stewie pushed Brian too far, he couldn't manage to stay mad at him. Either way, this conflict had to come to an end. Brian couldn't let this sort of thing happening; Stewie gets irrationally upset about something, explodes, and he and Brian never get to talk about it, and the it happens all over again.

Just then a thought faded into Brian's mind. _Why DO I keep putting up with this? All it does it make problems between me and Jasper. Honestly, I should just ditch Stewie if this sort of thing is gonna keep happening. But…I can't, and I don't know why. Something keeps drawing me back. Is it Stewie…or me?_

A little upset at these thoughts, Brian withdrew his paw from the baby's face. Even the slightest possibility of Brian having feelings for Stewie was terrifying. How would he even go about talking about something like that? The entire concept seemed absurd, and yet…

"Possible," Brian whispered.

With a quiet haste Brian moved towards the window at the far end of the bedroom. The dog frowned; the rain wasn't as calming as its supposed to be. Every voice of reason in Brian's head screamed no; don't go and open that can of worms. Brian sighed silently and placed his elbows on the window sill, resting his head on his open palms. _I love Jasper. I love him more than anything or anyone. So why can't I just get Stewie out of my head?_ Brian pondered this for a moment, then closed his eyes. _It's because I don't know how he feels, huh. That's it. I'm not letting this go until I have an answer, because I will not go on torturing myself like this._

_This ends tonight._

Brian inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with air and confidence, and he turned to stride back to the crib. Once by Stewie's side again, he reached down and gently shook the baby awake. With a small stir Stewie's eyes fluttered open, immediately finding the dog looking down to him. "Brian? Is that you?" he whispered.

"Yeah, it's me. I wanted to come talk to you…sorry for waking you up," Brian began awkwardly.

Stewie sat upright in his little bed and rubbed his eyes. "No, that's fine. Do you…wanna sit down?" Stewie gestured to the open area of his bed, and Brian nodded. The dog situated himself comfortably, now face to face with Stewie. _Now, how do I start this train wreck of a conversation?_ "So, I just wanted to, uh…ask you what was…what was with you saying that stuff to Jasper?" Brian began, barely above a whisper.

Stewie looked down uncomfortably; this was a good indicator for Brian, showing that Stewie wasn't too proud of his actions. "Look, Brian, I'm terribly sorry for saying such rude and hurtful things to Jasper. I know how important he is to you, and well, I should be more respectful of that," he confessed. 

Brian was slightly shocked at such a quick and meaningful apology. "Thank you, Stewie…that means a lot. But why did you say those things to him?" he continued.

Stewie's mouth contorted with uncertainty. "I don't know…er, Rupert made me say them. He's a huge homophobe. I actually should talk to him about that…"

"Stewie, I know your bear didn't tell you to do anything," Brian said with a sigh. "Look…I promise I'm not gonna be mad. You're my friend, and I care about you. I just want to know so we can talk this out and put it behind us."

Stewie didn't look entirely sure, but he decided to go for it anyway. "Brian, I said those nasty things to Jasper because…because I'm jealous," he mumbled.

Brian was barely able to even hear the baby's reply, but it shook him to the core. "You're…what? You're jealous of Jasper?" he repeated, dumbfounded. _Am I even that surprised, though?_

Stewie gave him a skeptical glare, almost insulted by Brian's shock. "Yes, Brian, I am jealous. It's a very human thing to feel, so don't give me all that shock and awe to make me feel worse about it," he spat.

"What? I mean, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you feel bad about it, I'm just confused, that's all," the dog replied. Stewie's harsh glare seemed to soften as he looked back down at the ground. "Stewie, talk to me…please. Just tell me what's wrong."

Stewie let out a sniff as he quickly wiped his nose. "Brian…would you say that our relationship is…special?" the baby began softly. Brian was silent for a moment; it was a large question to deal with right out the bat. "Special? I mean, I guess…"

"The relationship you and I have," Stewie interrupted, attempting some clarification. "Would you say it's something more than…just a regular friendship?"

"Of course, Stewie," Brian replied. "It's pretty obvious that we really…care about each other."

Stewie nodded. "Exactly! And that's how I feel about you too. And…seeing you with Jasper, and being so happy together just reminds me that…I…"

A couple visible tears fell from Stewie's face, staining his blanket. "Reminds you of what?" Brian whispered.

"It…it reminds me that I can never have you," Stewie said through a sob.

Brian's eyes were wide open; he could hardly believe his ears. "You…you want to have me?" he repeated.

"I do, Brian," the baby replied, crying. "I've grown so close to you. You're the only person I feel close to. And seeing you with Jasper makes my love for you feel so insignificant, it's horrible!" Brian felt a little too uncomfortable to reply, so he stood by his silence, letting Stewie continue.

The baby finally looked up to look Brian in the eyes. "I love you, Brian. I want to be yours, but there will never be anything I could ever do about it. I just wish…I at least had a chance," Stewie mumbled through his crying. Still at a loss for words, Brian could only think of one thing to do. The dog reached out and grabbed Stewie, pulling him in gently and wrapping him up with a soft hug. A tad confused, Stewie hesitantly hugged back.

"I'm sorry for being horrible to you and Jasper," he said once more into Brian's chest.

"It's ok, Stewie," Brian whispered. The dog looked down at the child in his arms. His heart broke for him. Brian couldn't even imagine how Stewie's unreciprocated love must feel like. Brian had had people in the past not return his feelings, but never to the point of driving him to tears. A quiet but strong urge worked its way into Brian's head. He tilted Stewie's head up gently by his chin, looking him softly in the eyes. With one passionate motion, Brian brought his lips down to Stewie's, allowing them to connect.

As their lips met, both were a bit surprised. Stewie had no idea why this was happening, but he sure wasn't going to stop it. The baby put his small hands on the sides of Brian's face, holding him close so that the kiss continued. Soon it became more and more passionate. Stewie pressed and writhed his body up against Brian's fur as he gripped at the zipper of his pajamas. The baby began to unzip his pj's, revealing his bare chest, before Brian's paw stopped him. The dog finally pulled away from Stewie's lips and gazed at him, bewildered. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

Stewie looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Brian, please…I need this. I just need… _something_ to get me over this! I just feel so much that's gone unsatisfied. I know you've chosen Jasper and I need to accept that, but…I just need one taste," he begged.

_God, he's serious about this isn't he. I don't even know why I bothered to kiss him. What was I thinking!? What if Jasper finds out?_ The dog looked down from Stewie's sad eyes to his bare chest. _This is Stewie we're talking about. And he's right…he deserves at least something._

Brian breathed deeply and looked Stewie in the eyes.

"Lay down on your back," the dog commanded.

A smile appeared on Stewie's face as he complied quickly. The baby sat back on his mattress and lay down, awaiting Brian. The dog got on his hands and knees and crawled to Stewie, soon crawling so that he was directly over him, looking down at Stewie's eager face. Brian leaned down and pressed a firm kiss on Stewie's lips for a few seconds, gracing the inside of Stewie's lips with his tongue. Brian withdrew and grabbed the shoulders of Stewie's onesie, tugging the down and off his arms. Stewie grinned, thoroughly enjoying being undressed by the dog. As Brian dragged the clothes down to the waist, he paused to kiss Stewie's plump belly, making the child laugh. Brian delicately raised Stewie's back underneath and pulled the pajamas over his butt, finally pulling them off at the feet.

As Brian cast the pajamas aside, he was surprised to see Stewie there before him, completely naked. "Uh…where's your diaper?" he asked quietly.

"I stopped wearing one to bed," Stewie replied simply with flirtatious implications. "Makes me feel risqué."

"Can't argue with that," Brian said with a shrug. He took a moment to glance at Stewie's dick, which was surprisingly almost three inches long nearly flaccid, only getting harder by the second. "Don't worry, Stewie, I'll start nice and slow. Just go with my lead and trust me. I won't hurt you," he whispered softly. Stewie looked comfortingly into Brian's eyes. "I trust you, Brian," he answered. Brian gave him a nod and leaned down, placing kisses all over Stewie's torso and belly. The child wriggled underneath Brian's mouth, enjoying the sensations. The dog moved his mouth upwards and licked Stewie's tender nipples, making him moan. "I l-like that a lot, B-Brian," Stewie said through quickening breaths.

_Good, the kid's turning out to like this. I dunno how much he can handle, but let's see how far we can go._

Dragging his large tongue down his chest, Brian found himself directly above Stewie's erect cock. Stewie braced himself as he watched Brian go down over his dick, making him gasp loudly. The soft, moist warmth surrounding his member was euphoric, something Stewie had only imagined feeling like. Brian moved up and down, suckling at the tip and moving down the shaft. A few quiet whimpers accompanied Stewie's staggered breath. The child gripped his bed sheets as a tightness came to his chest and belly; a very odd feeling Stewie hadn't felt before. "B-Brian, something feels…funny," he muttered. The dog withdrew his mouth from Stewie's throbbing dick and looked up to him. "What's wrong, Stewie?" he asked.

"I…I dunno, something feels tingly in my tummy and my…" the baby panted, trailing off. Brian's eyes trailed down to Stewie's pulsating cock.

"In your dick too?" Brian completed, to which Stewie nodded.

"I think you might be close to cumming," the dog continued. "I doubt you're actually able to produce semen, but it's gonna feel great, trust me."

Stewie paused to consider this. "Brian, I want you to fuck me."

"What?" Brian said, surprised.

The baby nodded and turned himself over, getting onto his hands and knees. His soft white ass was pointed eagerly towards Brian. "Please, Brian, I want you to fuck me. I need to feel your cock pounding inside me, breeding me like I'm a dog. Because if we only have one chance to do this, I want it to be right," he pleaded.

Brian felt his heart quicken as he heavily considered this option, looking at the butt before him. _God, he's right. I wanna do this right, too, but…will I even fit?_ The dog looked down at his own massive erection, judging its size. _No way I'm gonna fit into that tiny ass. Fuck, I barely even fit in Jasper. But…I guess there is something that would be pretty memorable._

Brian shook his head at Stewie. "Don't get me wrong, kid, I would love to fuck you, but…let's face it, I won't exactly fit. But I have something better in mind. Just lay back down and I'll show you," he assured the child. Looking slightly disappointed, Stewie accepted this and lay back down on his back, his hard penis still pointing up like a rock. Brian crawled over top of Stewie and turned his entire body so that his cock and testicles dangled over top Stewie's face. "Open your mouth," Brian said, looking over his shoulders. Stewie obeyed, eyeing Brian's meat eagerly. The dog slowly lowered his back half, letting his cock enter Stewie's mouth. Brian enjoyed the wet and sloppy warmth enveloping his cock as Stewie closed his mouth around it.

"Alright, just breath out of your nose, and suck and lick as much as you like," Brian instructed. His words were immediately answered by Stewie's tongue playfully lapping around inside his mouth, licking around Brian's shaft and head. Brian smiled, humming to himself in pleasure. "Yeah, just like that, Stewie…mmm, you're doing great," he mumbled in pleasure. He then lowered his own mouth around Stewie's dick once more.

Brian had forgotten how much he loved the 69 position, seeing as Jasper wasn't a huge fan of it. He could tell Stewie liked it, judging by Stewie's muffled moans that vibrated against Brian's cock. The toddler decided to reach up and grab two handfuls of Brian's chubby ass, squeezing it as hard as he could. _You like that, huh? See how you like this._ Brian slowly raised his hips and brought them back down, humping Stewie in the mouth. Brian could feel his cock sink deep into Stewie's mouth, colliding with his tongue. The dog kept up the rhythmic and gentle humping, making his ass bounce with each thrust. With every thrust Stewie emitted a sharp _umph!_ as the giant cock shoved deep into his throat. Stewie following suit and began to thrust his hips quickly into Brian's mouth as well. The two stayed in this position for a while, steadily humping into the other's mouth. Without really thinking, Brian decided to insert a single finger slowly into Stewie's ass. The child gasped sharply at this feeling, mixed with pain and pleasure. It was the closest Stewie was going to get to Brian actually fucking him, so he let it happen. 

Brian could feel the tightness forming in his stomach, signaling he was close to bursting. He naturally felt himself hump harder into Stewie's mouth; Stewie _did_ want this to be special after all. As the fire in Brian grew to it's max, he shoved his finger painfully deep into Stewie's ass as he thrusted down one final time. The dog climaxed straight down Stewie's throat, pumping loads of cum down it like a drain. Brian couldn't help but hump a few more times as his orgasm came to an end. 

_That felt…amazing. Did Stewie…arrive? At all?_

Just then, as Stewie finished swallowing the rest of Brian's cum, he patted the dog's ass. Brian took this cue and withdrew his cock, drenched in its own semen, from Stewie's mouth. The dog fell onto his back, looking up at the ceiling as he and Stewie both lay there in silence, breathing heavily. 

"That was…incredible, Brian," Stewie gasped, wiping his mouth with his arm. Brain laughed to himself. _Nice job leaving the kid breathless._

"I'm glad you liked it, Stewie," he replied quietly.

The two remained silent for a few more minutes. _I can't believe I just did that with Stewie…but he's right, it did feel incredible. Part of me keeps wondering what'll happen if Jasper finds out, but at the same time…I don't care. I feel something for Stewie. What it is, I don't know, but I don't regret doing this. That's for certain._

"Brian, I need you to do one last thing for me," Stewie said, finally breaking the silence.

"What's that?" Brian asked trepidatiously.

"Well…like I said, you've chosen Jasper, and…I respect that. I'm happy for you. And I'm happy we did this. Together, tonight…"

"Me too, Stewie."

"And now that I can put this all behind me, I just need you to do one thing, and that's…be happy," Stewie whispered.

"Happy?" Brian repeated, confused.

"Yes, Brian. I care about you a lot. And the only thing I need from you is to know that you're happy. Happy with Jasper, happy with the decisions you've made, happy with everything. It would kill me to know that I care about you so much but could't provide you with a happy life. So…can you do that for me, Brian? Will you be happy?…for my sake?"

Brian fell deathly silent.

"Of course I will, Stewie…thank you."

"I love you, Brian."

"……I love you too, Stewie."

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for almost a hundred hits on the first chapter of my first story ever posted on AO3! I'll be sure to keep posting stories in the future, so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two: Brian decides to talk to Stewie to find the source of these problems. But when Stewie confesses his real feelings for Brian, can Brian handle it all?


End file.
